jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith
Lilith was one of the first of the Neflim born of the mating of Ancient and Mortal, and Immortal in her way, vast and powerful on a scope that even Eluini can only dread. Adam and Eve too were of that vintage yet their ends were met in different ways, for only Lilith survived encased in ice with the mighty Spear called Longinus thrust through her belly, entrapping her flesh throughout all the ensuing ages. Legend One day humanity was divided into two parts that went their separate ways, each mutually incompatible in their logic and thinking to one another, which be the original reason for the parting of the sexes. These two halves of one whole and perfect being were named Adam and Lilith. Equal in stature yet differing greatly in that they each contained elements that were excluded from the other. Lilith, the First Woman, Greatest of all the race now called the Neflim, the much-despised 'half-breeds' who were the original children born of a union between the Ancients and their mortal offspring. She is a hybrid who combines the best aspects of humanity and the divine beings who preceded even the Gods as the Lords of all Creation. She is older than you could possibly credit, at least six million years evolved from the time when her hermaphroditic sire first gazed upon her mother and conceived within her both herself and her twin-brother Adam. They were the firstborn of humanity, before whom all others are lesser breeds of an impure strain that has devolved unto the present generation of humanity, a humanity made weak and grossly atrophied of all those qualities that once made their race so ascendant. Adam and Lilith once reigned as stewards and protectors over this planet, but she grew tired of him and his ways over time and sought to broaden her understanding of the cosmos without shackling herself to his bestial lusts and entirely too-carnal nature. To hear some accounts, Adam was a lazy gatherer who picked fruit in the garden and never did any real work beyond what was absolutely necessary such as clean out the cave every few months, and these qualities were most annoying to Lilith, who was arguably the smarter of the pair and who came to regard herself as Adam's superior because she did ten times as much work keeping order in the garden. He was a man who would quite literally screw anything that moved, and she found his limitations stifling, so they grew apart and no longer served as lovers. One day Lilith could stomach no more and she left Adam to go live by herself without having to pick up and clean after him or do any of the Dishes. Their children by this time has grown strong and had become a race of giants whose accomplishments would live down through the ages but Adam was not content to merely supervise their slow and steady progress towards ascendancy. Adam started to feel lonely, so he asked the Creator for new companionship, and 'lo was Eve born from his flesh, a clone with no 'Y' chromosome who was of a more agreeable temperament and was only too happy to accommodate Adam's wishes. This fueled a rage of jealousy in Lilith, who sought to assert her rights as a dominant Alpha female over this unwanted intrusion within her garden, but she had forsaken her claims to Adam when she deserted him and her petition went unheard by the Heavenly justice. And so she sought to vent her rage upon both Eve and her children, only to be prevented from doing so by three Angels, who instead vented their righteous fury upon the children of Lilith, which drove the First Woman insane with grief and rage, causing her to turn against the Light and embrace the Darkness as its mother. In reality Lilith’s quarrel with Adam was in part provoked by the Old Ones. He chose a female descendant of their union and replaced Lilith with Eve, his second-wife, and incestuously spawned the line that would become the breed of mortals from which humanity have been descended. For all his many failings he did not seek to betray her. She turned on him and left him isolated, alone and without guidance. He called Eve into being from the half of his soul that was yearning desperately for Lilith’s companionship, for men do not do well living alone, and women are but one half of the equation that completes a soul. Lilith set impossibly high standards for Adam that could never be attained, and as a result suffered the pain of self-inflicted disappointment. She always believed herself to be Adam’s superior. She never truly felt that he was worthy of her, and that above all else is what brought an end to their union. Lilith has no real qualms about Eve, who was as dutiful and complacent a wife as she had been troublesome and fiercely independent. They even formed something of an understanding between them, and would have gotten along quite well were it not for all the trouble that broke out when rival camps of Ancients went to war with Lilith’s children, the Neflim, and sought their complete extermination. Adam sided with the enemy in a bargain to win perpetual protection for his own offspring, and those allied to him became her enemies. Indeed, it became so terrible that Lilith finally resolved to end the conflict that had taken so many lives by doing away with Adam's seed altogether. She tried to unleash a plague that targeted the "Y" chromosome exclusively while bolstering the health and vitality of the "XX" chromosomes in women. It was a remarkably effective solution, but a sword that cut both ways as many of her own children suffered from the wasting, and the only way many Ancients were able to outlast her curse was to turn themselves completely Hermaphroditic. That is why many of the more elderly Angels and Gods within the world today have no specific gender and are referred to in legend by the gender-neutral term Elohim. Adam rejected Lilith’s plan and sought to stop her by impaling her with the 'Spear of Longinus' that was edged with sacred Orachalcum metal and it trapped Lilith’s body in ice for the duration unto the present. She never truly died, however, but rather lived on in a dormant condition where she was neither fully alive nor utterly deceased. For two million years she has endured the cold, watching the human race rise and fall over and over through cycle after cycle of brief civilization eclipsed by long periods of night where the race fell back into darkness. She watched in helpless fury as the children of Eve contended with her own children and fought to an uneasy stand-still where everything in this world is held today between the poles of light and darkness. Overview Lilith sleeps far to the south in the ice of Antarctica, plotting her revenge upon the world that has forsaken all that she values in the name of her hated rival, Eve. Lilith has been a silent observer of the slow march of progress of humanity that has taken place during the long millennia of her icy incarceration. Lilith hates the male half of the human genome, regarding the 'Y' chromosome as a mistake of evolution, and one that she wishes to eradicate as a means of getting back at Adam by targeting his children for elimination. She achieved success when humanity went to the stars and the men died out leading to the birth of the Solnoids. Sadly they were nearly wiped out by the Paranoids shapeless amorphous blobs whose alien nature made them impossible for humanity to understand and coexist alongside. It was determined by scientists on both sides that the only way to create a lasting peace was to engineer a 'third race' that would act as an intermediary, and so they conspired to mate one of their own from different camps in order to restore the purged 'Y' gene to the human race. Sorry creature that she is, Lilith has grown old with bitterness and countless remembered hates that have soured her soul and made her forget all that once made her great, worthy and noble. She calls Man a disease? The disease is the hate that rots and festers within her, that prevents her from understanding and enjoying life to its fullness. In some respects, Lilith shadows our ability to form relationships that be lasting and stable. Many women today share Lilith's desire for recognition and independence, and oft times this conflicts with the biological need of those women who seek continuance through the issuance of offspring. The dilemma for those who must choose between motherhood and the fulfillment of a career be a daunting one that some fail to reconcile, though it be far from true for all women as a group since there be more than a few who do not relish motherhood and wouldst nay be suited for it if they chose it for an option. Category:Terminology